Not My Life
by slit you open
Summary: Hermion isn't who she thinks she is. She isn't who anyone else thinks she is either. Who is she? That is what he'd like to know.


1It was only a few days before she had to go back to school and Hermione knew she needed to go school shopping but quite honestly she didn't care. After this summer the only things Hermione cared about were her friends. The war had drained her of her energy but with Voldemort dead she had hope that the wizarding world would be better.

"Quill," Hermione sighed as she gathered what little energy she had and wiped the tears from her face. She leaned forward and gathered some parchment from her desk drawer.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_I shall be coming to spend the rest of the summer holidays with you._

_I really need to be getting out of the house, so much studying, I need a break. I will arrive in an hour by floo. Please be waiting._

_Friends Always,_

_Hermione._

A tear drop stained the parchment and Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and fixed and fixed the smudge. She got out of her bed and walked over to her window to call Nilly, a graduation present from the people she had known as her parents for the whole 17 years she had been alive. She slowly cradled the red owl in her arms and sat her down on her dresser as she tied the parchment to Nilly's leg.

"Take this to Ron's house, Nilly Doll, and stay there. I will be along soon," with that said, the upset Hermione gave Nilly a treat and sent her on her way.

Hermione began walking around her room gathering her belongings. She didn't understand what had just happened only a few hours earlier and she wasn't quite sure that she wanted too. All that kept playing in her mind was that horrible conversation.

_"Hermione, dear, please don't cry. Just because we aren't your birth parents doesn't mean we don't love you just the same. We are still your Mum and Dad and we always will be," Mrs. Granger said as Hermione looked at the two adults with a mixture of fear and resentment._

_"Exactly, 'Mione, we love you," Mr. Granger agreed hastily._

_So many different questions were popping into Hermione's head now that she felt that she was going to explode. Who was she? Who were her real parents? Was she adopted or dropped off here? Why her? Just simply why?_

"How could they do this to me?" She thought out loud. "How can they just sit me down, tell me that my whole life isn't really my own and be so goddamn calm about it all?"

Hermione threw her pillow at the wall and fell to the ground in tears. All her life she was living as someone else. She was an orphan. She always felt misplaced in her home and now she knew why. She quickly stood up and walked over to her bed and picked up a picture of her entire family, well, who she thought was her family, from a few years ago. She looked so different from all of the beautiful people in the picture. Everyone so perfectly wonderful and then there is bushy haired Hermione.

Hermione threw the picture to the floor and fell onto her queen sized bed and rolled onto her stomach and let the hot, salty tears fall onto the bed.

"I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming. Please God, let this all just be a dream," she thought.

"'Mione, are you okay, darling? Do you want to talk?" a soft, concerned voice asked interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

As much as she'd have loved to scream no, to let her so called mother know that she, Hermione, was going to leave soon and never come back to this horrid, rancid, lie filled place, she didn't.

"I'm fine moth-, I'm just fine.." she whispered instead.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Granger asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, and uh, I'm leaving soon to go to Ron's house for the rest of the summer. I need to get school supplies and such," Hermione spat out as quickly as she could.

"Alright, well, your father and I are leaving now to go to town. I'll leave you some money and I love you, Hermione." Mrs. Granger sighed.

Hermione just sat there for a minute and didn't respond. Instead she let out a sigh of relief knowing that she wouldn't have to see the two adults again. She waited until she heard the garage door close to grab her bags and go down stairs. She took one last look at the house around her and threw the floo powder into the fire place.


End file.
